Ghost Girl
by Aqua1209
Summary: Not her best moment when she told Jessica her curse in Grade 2. Everyone turned on her after that. In high school she made a name for herself, the meaning of Ghost Girl changed and no one remembers what it was before. Now mom sent her to live with her father just shy two months of turning 18. Problem is, he always figures out secrets. She's afraid of him ever finding out about it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **3 Years Ago**

"What's in the bag?" She hesitantly reaches down between the two rocks for the ink black cotton bag. She was feeling creeped out by reaching in the darkness where spiders could jump out at any moment. There were spiderwebs all over the cracks but no signs of the spider. She grabs a hold of it and pulls it out. It fit snugly inside her palm with strings tying one side of it. Water splashes close by her, spraying cold water on her. She shivers slightly, glaring at the ocean water.

"Probably a necklace."

She glance up at him.

He stood in front of her in only his bright orange board short. The cool weather didn't even faze him as he frowns at the bag. "I think…I remember."

"Oh my god!"

Bella jerks in surprise and turns her head to see her mom down below the hill of rocks. "Bella, get down there right this minute!" Mom points at her sandal covered feet. Her face turning red as she glares at Bella. "You get down here right-!"

Bella rolls her eyes and turns away from her as she looks up at the boy. She found him up here, just sitting on one of the rocks and looking out into the ocean. He looked so young and lost. She couldn't just leave him without helping. Bella wondered what happened to him, he seemed to be only 8.

Her mother kept ranting behind her but she ignores it, concentrating on him. "Do you remember why you had this?"

"Yeah." He said, dejected. "It was for my mom. I left it on one of the rocks because I wanted to dive one more time into the water before we had to move away. It was only me and my mom, us against the world." He smiles slightly before the smile fades away. His forehead creases as he looks at her, "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you give it to her?" He asks. "Just tell her that I'm okay and that I'm sorry I didn't come home for our banana sundae ice cream. I just wanted to jump one last time before we left."

"If I find her, I will."

Relief rolls off of him in waves. "Her name is Esme Mason." He looks away, towards the sun. The sadness disappears from him. Only peace grabs a hold of him. Then confusion took place, "What are you talking about? How?"

Bella glance where he was looking even though she knew she wouldn't see it. She wonders all the time what they were seeing but knew she was not meant to know it, or none of them would even tell her, only that it was a place of happiness and peace.

"Is he happy? Really?" He turns towards her and grins as he slowly fades, "don't worry, you'll see mom one day. Say hi to my brother for me and that I'm proud of him. I'm giving you my blessings."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

It was too late, he was already gone.

I thought he said it was only him and his mom. What brother? She frowns down at the bag and opens it up. She gasps softly as she pulls out a golden chain with an intricate butterfly. "Your mother would love this." Bella murmurs to no one.

She sighs and unclasps it. "I shouldn't lose it, just in case." She locks it around her neck, the butterfly laying gently on her collarbone.

"Bella, get down here, now!" Her mother broke through her thoughts. She glance back to see her standing there with her hands on her hip. Bella grimaces at the stance, it was never a good thing.


	2. 7 Years Too Long - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I race into an alley and hurry towards the other side. The blood racing in my veins. Running footsteps dangerously close behind me.

"Hey, stop!" The officer behind me shouts.

I push myself to go faster towards the road in sight. So close.

Whoop, whoop!

Siren blares around me as I stumble to a stop, standing at the edge of the road. Red and blue flashes in my world as cars screeches to a halt around me. Officers jumping out of the cars with their guns aimed straight at me. "Hands up!" One shouts as they hid behind car doors. My chest heaving to catch my breath as I look around the many officers. There was no way out of this. Slowly I raise my hands in the air as the dread settles in my chest. There was no way out. My mom's going to be furious. My plan to avoid trouble shot to hell.  
Alice warned me that this could happen. I put my hands behind my head as I stare blankly forward. Never bet against Alice, so why did I do that this time? They grab a hold of my wrists and handcuff it behind my back.

I knew why, to help them. I just hope Rose and Alice got out of this without a problem. I don't want them taking the blame for me.

Two neon pink suitcases rolls behind me as I pull it towards the meeting area. The roots of my hair prickling on and off as I follow the directions on the overhead signs. Some of the passengers on my plane were around me as we head in the same directions through the wide spacious halls. Even with the others around, it feels somewhat deserted.  
I froze when I saw the same little girl 7 years ago, still holding tightly onto a bullfrog with an eye missing. Blood staining both of them. A huge gash across her pink summer dress. I didn't even realize I was walking the same halls at the airport where she is.  
"Excuse me, have you seen my mommy?" She asks a person passing by her. "Hello?" She asks another as she keeps walking up to each person passing by her. No one even notices her. "I'm Leah and I'm 5, can you help me find my mommy?"  
I force myself to keep moving before she notices me and keep my eyes on the floor. There was no way to help the girl, not without anyone noticing. My hands tightens around the handles as I felt helpless to her pleas as she came up to me. "Miss, can you help me?" Somehow I managed to put one foot in front of the other without acknowledging her. Eventually she went to another person.  
In a daze I walk through another automated doors and found myself in the meeting area.  
A big crowd already formed.

"Daddy!" A small girl shot out of the crowd and runs past me before jumping into the arms of a man with a huge smile.

"Cecelia!"

Awkwardly I turn away from the show of affection. My chest ached for that kind of connection with my father. We used to be just like that. But it's been 7 years. No phone calls or letters from him. Nothing. My mom sent me here because she decided I wasn't her daughter anymore after getting charged even if the charges were dropped. I'm still surprised that Renee managed to convince my father to take me in for two months until I turn 18. Renee always told me that Charlie never wanted to see me or do anything with me again.  
I search the crowd for anyone familiar. My father wouldn't be here since he doesn't like to leave town in case someone needs him. He was the leader who took his job seriously. I keep wondering who he would send instead.

I took a deep breath to settle myself. The girl was still on my mind. I glance back at the little girl walking away with her father, hand in hand. I wonder if Leah had grieving parents somewhere as they disappear into the crowds.

I glance over the signs people were holding up, checking to see if any of them had my name. None of them had my name on it so I began searching the crowd. My eyes froze on a lone figure at the edge of the crowd, standing apart from the others. Everyone avoiding him as he stood there with an intimidating aura.  
His hands were stuffed in his leather jacket and he wore the same usual dark jeans and a t-shirt with his favourite combat boots. Tattoos inked around his neck, some added new ones. His brown eyes, same as mine, lazily searching the oncoming arrivals.

Charlie.

There was no doubt about it. My dad was here this time and not back in town. His eyes lands on mine and he didn't hesitate as he walks towards me. He just somehow knew it was me with one look even though I grew a lot over the years. In a way, it brought relief that he still recognized me. He didn't even look irritated to see me, instead he seemed somewhat…happy. But that was wrong, right?  
He stops a couple feet away and studies me with a soft smile. Added wrinkles were in the corner of his eyes and on his forehead. He grew up a lot. He looked much older. My chest tightens at the changes. I still remember his younger self and it felt odd seeing him so much older than from what I remember.

"You're here." I realize. "But what about staying in town?"

"Don't worry about that." He grins. "Demetri and Eleazer is watching over things while I'm out of town. They can handle it."

"You delegate?" I raise an eyebrow as I distinctly remember that he never budged from leaving town before. "How did that happen?"

He shrugs. "Someone convinced me to do it and it worked so far."

I just nod, looking away. I missed a lot and I knew it but it didn't make her feel any less isolated from Charlie. It must have been a special someone who convinced my father when it came to this.

"Here, let me get the bags." He grabs a hold of them as I let him take them off my hands. "It's good to see you, Bella." He fumbles and drops one. He quickly snatches it back up and chuckles. "I ended up being clumsy instead of you this time."

I cross my arms, uncomfortable at the familiar banter. "I grew out of it."

"Right." He clears his throat and glance around. "The car is over there, shall we?" He looks back at me with hesitancy.

I nod, feeling unsettled. Something about him reminded more about me instead of him. He's never been clumsy and he's never been hesitant, not as much as this. It confused me.

He led the way silently towards the car.

7 years is too long. Already I don't recognize him anymore.

What made him not want to talk or see me anymore, and why does he want to try now?

Is it my fault before?

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

He fiddles with the radio for the 19th time during the drive out of the city and towards his hometown, Forks. I counted after the first few times he reached out to the radio. He keeps changing the stations or adjusting the volume. If he wasn't fiddling, he was tapping away on the steering wheel.

"Are you warm?"

He also asks questions like that. Repeatedly.

"I'm fine." I stare out the window beside me, watching the trees pass by. My mental list growing long every time he did something that wasn't recognizable to me. The list with something familiar about him stays short.

"That's good."

I bit my bottom lip, wondering if I should say something. Maybe he'll calm down if I do. He's making me uneasy with the way he's fidgeting. "How's the bar?"

"Good." His fingers stops tapping. "There's been some renovation done. We expanded the place, so now we have a building with an apartment one floor where we're staying with Sue and Seth. Below that is rooms for any members needing a place to stay."

"Who is Seth?"

"Uh." He scratches his scruff. "Seth is our 6 year old son. Your brother."

I stare at him, not sure what to feel at that. "Did you marry Sue?"

"No, we didn't believe in it so then we decided to not marry."

That made more sense to me. Another thing of familiarity from him. He didn't believe in marriage anymore because of Renee.

"But you're together?"

"Yes, we're a family now."

"Okay."

"Your brother's excited to see you. He keeps asking for Pretty Bella." He gave out a short laugh. "He wanted to help Sue get your room ready. Even picked out the room across the hall from his room."

Was that why he agreed for me to come, for his son?

There was a gentleness in his eyes for Seth. The same look he used to look at me a long time ago. I turn away, unable to see it. Instead I stare at the passing trees again.

The conversation came to a lull.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see him reach out towards the radio again.


End file.
